Hopelessly Devoted To You
by GabyMoose
Summary: OS - Stiles se fait rejeté par Derek. Mais il sait au fond de lui, qu'il ne doit pas abandonner. Il trouvera son salut à une soirée à thème organisée par la meute.


**Hopelessly Devoted To You**

-oOoOo-

-Derek...

-Je ne m'enticherai pas d'un simple humain.

-Mais je croyais que..

-C'est ça ton problème Stiles, tu crois toujours, tu agis toujours sans rien demander, cria Derek, puis soupira, dépité, rentre chez toi.

La gorge serré, Stiles ne se fit pas prier pour partir. Il ne voulait pas que Derek voit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mais avant de franchir la porte de fer du loft, il s'arrêta et toujours le dos tourner.

-Je te déteste Hale.

Il ne pu voir la douleur dans les yeux du loup à ce moment. Il ignorait que ce dernier regrettait ses paroles. Il ignorait que son amour était partagé, mais que le plus âgé voulait protéger son compagnon, croyant porter malheur à quiconque qu'il ose aimer. Et avec raison. Son premier amour est morte, la seconde l'a trahis et brûler vive sa famille et la dernière était une psychopathe qui s'est joué de lui, encore. N'oublions pas Boyd et Erica, même s'ils étaient juste ses bêtas, ils sont morts par sa faute. Non, malgré toute son envie de revendiquer Stiles à tout prix, il ne le fera pas, hors de question de l'enchaîner pour l'éternité à lui.

Une fois l'entrée franchit, l'hyperactif courra, le cour lourd, jusqu'à sa Jeep. Assis devant le volant, il démarra la voiture, voulant à tout prix mettre de la distance entre lui et ce loft. Arrivé chez lui, il ne dit même pas bonjour à son père qui était dans la cuisine, le nez dans ses dossiers et monta les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il serra son oreiller contre lui et relâcha enfin toute la pression contenue depuis plusieurs minutes. Il pleura de tout son soûl. Stiles n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Pas autant que la mort de sa mère, mais ça c'est normal. Non là c'était une toute autre douleur. Son estomac était si serré, son cœur le faisait souffrir au point d'avoir envie de vomir.

Une heure plus tard, son père entra discrètement dans la chambre. Ayant entendu ses pleurs il n'avait pas osé venir, le laissant tout évacué. Noah retrouva son fils étendu sur le lit, les yeux et le nez rouge, des sillons de larmes sur ses joues, l'oreiller qui a vu bien des choses dans sa vie et des boules de mouchoirs ici et là. Il soupira et s'assoit sur le lit, il caressa les cheveux de Stiles, qui avait le regard au loin. Il lui parla d'une voix douce.

-Tu veux me raconter?

Stiles renifla -très élégamment- et soupira d'aise aux doigts dans sa crinière. Un peu de paix enfin. Il ne fut pas sûr d'en parler à son père. Bien que maintenant il était au courant de sa double vie, rajouter à cela son amour pour un homme, plus âgé, et loup-garou pour couronner le tout? Il décida d'être vague.

-J'ai mal..

-Je le vois bien...Peine de cœur?

Il hocha la tête par l'affirmative. Merde l'entendre le dire était pire encore. L'ado avait vécu l'indifférence de Lydia pendant des années, et le voilà pleurer comme une madeleine pour un mec qui le mérite pas.

-Hm, ça te passera. Même si ça prendra du temps. Et dis toi qu'il a manqué une occasion en or d'avoir dans sa vie un garçon aussi extraordinaire que toi.

Stiles pouffa. Il pouvait compter pour son père pour lui remonter le morale.

-Merci Papa.

-De rien fiston. Descend dans trente minutes le repas sera prêt. Et tu as intérêt d'avoir une meilleur mine.

Il acquiesça et regarda son paternel quitter la chambre. Stiles se leva du lit en s'étirant. Son père avait raison il devait s'en remettre même si ça ne sera pas simple, tant qu'il ne se morfond pas sur lui-même en mangeant de la crème glacée tout ira bien. L'hyperactif jeta les preuves de sa tristesse dans la poubelle puis prit des vêtements propres avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche serait la bienvenue. Stiles soupira de bonheur au contact de l'eau chaude. Mais comme on dit, la douche est le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir. Et c'est qu'il fit.

-Minute papillon...Mon père a bien dit ''il'' ?

_.oO0Oo._

Deux jours plus tard Stiles se retrouva dans la cuisine chez Lydia, l'aider à peaufiner la soirée à thème qu'ils avaient organiser pour la meute. Mais son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Comme prévu, il n'avait toujours pas encaisser son rejet même si ça aurait pu être pire. Les cernes sous les yeux confirmaient qu'il ne dormait pas non plus. Le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami finit par agacer la blonde vénitienne.

-Tu vas me le dire ce que tu as pour qu'on puisse terminé?

-Hein?

-Stiles. Tu ne vas pas bien je le vois. Parle moi. C'est Derek c'est ça?

-Comment est-ce que tu...non laisse tomber, question rhétorique.

Il pouvait compter sur Lydia pour tout savoir et ne prendre de gant avec lui. Au moins avec elle il peut en parler. Même, elle plus qu'à Scott. Stiles s'installa dans le fond de sa chaise, jouant avec son stylo pour éviter de péter un câble et lui raconta la claque monumentale qu'il avait pris. Elle l'écouta attentivement. Elle prit ensuite un air contrarié.

-Et tu vas abandonner?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasse, il renifla, pas amuser du tout, il m'aime pas, fin de la partie.

La blonde posa ses mains manucurées à la perfection contre les siennes.

-N'en sois pas si convaincu. Et je te connais Stiles, tu n'abandonne pas aussi facilement, elle inclina la tête, semblant réfléchir. Tu sais quoi? Je vais t'aider, j'ai une idée parfaite et quoi de mieux que ce nous faisons en ce moment.

Stiles ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait avant qu'elle ne fit part de son plan. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage au fil de la conversation. Oui. Il allait se battre. Il fera tout pour avoir l'affection de Derek. Intérieurement il béni Lydia d'exister dans sa vie.

_.oO0Oo._

Deux semaines plus tard la soirée eut lieu.

Stiles prit plusieurs fois une respiration avant de tirer la porte en fer du loft. Avec l'autorisation du propriétaire, façon de parler Lydia a été très convaincante pour que le loup cède, ils s'étaient dit qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour faire la fête. L'espace chez Derek est plus grand pour accueillir toute la meute, et il y avait assez de place pour beaucoup plus de monde. En ouvrant la musique qui battait déjà son plein arriva comme une vague à Stiles. La voix suave d'Elvis emplissait la pièce.

Avec toute la meute il s'était convenu qu'un fête à thème d'une année particulier serait plus intéressant que ceux habituelle d'aujourd'hui. Il eut beaucoup de proposition mais ils sont parvenue par miracle à s'entendre sur les années 50 sans se cogner dessus. Et qui dit musique, qui dit costumes et décorations. Là encore aucune protestation. Faut dire que ces années avaient son charme. Même l'humain de la meute. Il ne vit pas beaucoup de films de cette époque mais ses parents l'avait bercé avec un en particulier, sortie dans les années 70, mais l'histoire s'y passait 20 ans plus tôt. Il avait craqué sur la mode, la musique et l'ambiance. Comment les gens se comportaient, comment ils ne se souciaient de rien.

Stiles fit le tour de la salle des yeux. Ses amis étaient tous beau dans leurs costumes. Les filles et leurs cheveux gonflés au spray, particulièrement Allison, ça lui allait à ravir. Lydia, sa robe était taillé pour elle. Et Mélissa -parce que les parents étaient invités aussi-, elle était splendide. Mais plus flagrant, ce fut Isaac. L'ado se disait que le blond n'était pas né à la bonne époque, c'était bluffant tellement que ce style lui allait. Un vrai badboy des fifties. Dansant avec Danny, qui lui aussi allait bien, ils formaient une belle paire. Il repéra Scott qui rejoignit sa petite-amie sur la piste. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour que ce gamin au hoodie trop large pour lui serait à tomber dans ce genre, les cheveux remonter au gel. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui leva le pouce, l'alpha fit de même avec un clin d'œil.

Mais le clou de la soirée, ce fut Derek. Derek Fucking Sexy Hale. Putain, s'il pouvait, Stiles aurait fondu sur place. Comment pouvait-on être aussi canon? Oublions Isaac. Le loup de naissance était la perfection incarnée. Un vrai top-modèle des années 50. Ses cheveux noirs plein de gel remonter, une petite mèche rebelle tombant sur son front, le visage rasé pour l'occasion qui rendait le rendu encore plus sublime. Il ne croyait que cette homme le menton imberbe lui irait si bien. Un t-shirt blanc lui moulant bien ses pectoraux encadré d'un veste en cuir noir, un autre que son habituel. Le tout d'un jean noir serré taille haute et des bottes à petit talon pour homme noir. Stiles évite de baver sur le plancher. Le coup final? L'inscription au dos de la veste. Merde. Il était sûr que c'était Lydia qui l'avait obligé. Putain Derek Hale était costumé en Danny Zuko! En plus, John Travolta fait pâle figuré devant lui. Dans tout les cas, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la blonde l'avait fait porté cette accoutrement.

Derek se sentait ridicule. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi il avait cédé à la menace de la banshee au juste? Ah oui, parce que c'était Lydia, et qu'on ne disait pas non à Lydia, sous peine de torture éternelle. Même Jackson avait insisté, une panique dans les yeux. Bon à force de se regarder dans le miroir, il devait constaté qu'il était plutôt pas mal, et puis ce n'était pas éloigné de son style habituel. Mais quand même. L'ex alpha se montrait à la vue de tous ainsi, montrant qu'il avait perdu la bataille envers une simple adolescente. Accoudé au mur, il se plaisait tout de même de voir sa meute s'amuser et danser comme des fous, avec des danses de l'époque en plus, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça. Particulièrement Isaac. Le voir heureux lui fit du bien, son premier bêta était déprimé depuis la mort de ses frères et sœurs de meute. Au moins il a retrouvé le sourire. Et tant mieux si c'est auprès de Scott et de ce Danny. Derek s'éloigna du pilier pour rejoindre le bar. Sans alcool bien sûr en dehors du punch, ça par contre, il avait la partie, avec l'aide du Shérif. Hors de question d'avoir des gamins saouls chez lui. D'ailleurs il discuta avec lui. Depuis que le paternel fut kidnappé par son ex psychopathe, ils essayaient de reprendre sur de bonne base, maintenant qu'il était au courant de sa particularité.

Le verre de punch à ses lèvres, Derek se tourna vers l'entrée au son de la porte et à l'odeur d'épice et cannelle particulière. Il s'étouffa avec sa gorgée quand son regard s'arrêta sur son compagnon et son cœur s'arrêta. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Déjà le loup le trouvait beau dans son genre mais là. Stiles, les cheveux ayant poussé ces derniers mois, les avait assez long pour les onduler et les remonter, comme pas mal tout les garçons ici présent qui pouvait ce faire cette coiffure typique. Il avait un haut noir moulant avec un col ouvert, laissant voir ses trapèzes discrets. Un pantalon en cuir taille haute noir qui moulait si bien ses jambes interminables finissant avec des bottes en cuir rouge. Bottes allant la veste de soie rouge. Stiles lui tourna le dos, les joues aussi rouges que le reste et il pu constater qu'au dos de la veste était inscrit quelque chose.

Derek était peut-être pas friand de films, mais il n'était pas inculte à ce point, et il savait compter deux plus deux. Sur la veste de Stiles était inscrit Red Boys, et sur le sien, T-Wolfs. Pour une personne quelconque cela ne voulait rien dire, mais pour Derek, il était assez intelligent pour faire le lien. Année 50, plus inscription un brin familière. Cette banshee, la petite maligne. Elle avait recréée le couple far du film Grease. Lui en Danny des T-Birds et Stiles en Sandy badgirl des Pink Ladies, version homme. Merde, rien pour aider, même la première lettre de leur prénoms concordaient avec les personnages, involontairement. Le destin était drôlement fait.

 _Born to Hand-Jive_ dans les enceintes, Stiles, qui avait censés de se cacher, se rapprocha de Derek, ce dernier en fit de même. Une fois face à face, ils ne savaient plus comment se tenir, le regard fuyant. L'ado grattait le sol du bout de sa botte. Bien que c'était le plan de se rapprocher de lui, il était bloqué. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Surtout que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont parlés, ce ne fut pas rose. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se racla la gorge avant de lui adresser la parole, mais le loup ne laissa pas le temps.

-Derek je..

-Je suis désolé.

-Euh...que...quoi?

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça. Mais têtu comme tu es, j'avais préféré mentir plutôt que t'avouer que j'avais peur.

-Je vois...Mais tu ne dois pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu as le droit d'avoir un peu de bonheur.

-Tu...Tu me pardonne?

-Ouais...Mais avant, écoute.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Lydia, et hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il était prêt. Elle hocha la tête à son tour et va chercher Danny sur la piste pour la suite des opérations. Lui aussi étant dans le coup. La chanson précédente allant sur sa fin, l'hawaïen n'eut aucun mal de changé un peu la playlist. Derek regarda cet échange sans comprendre. Puis, le son rythmé changea pour une chanson culte plus douce, plus triste aussi. Le loup n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître. Le plus jeune tourna ses orbes miel vers ceux orage de Derek et lui tendit la main. Il comprit le message et la prit, l'entraînant sur la piste pour danser un slow. Ils se laissèrent bercé par la voix d'Olivia Newton-John. 

**Guess mine is not the first heart broken**  
 _Je suppose que mon cœur n'est pas le premier à être brisé_  
 **My eyes are not the first to cry**  
 _Mes yeux ne sont pas les premiers à pleurer_  
 **I'm not the first to know**  
 _Je ne suis pas la première à savoir_  
 **There's just no getting over you**  
 _Qu'il n'y a simplement aucun moyen de te surmonter_

 **You know I'm just a fool who's willing**  
 _Tu sais que je suis juste une imbécile qui désire_  
 **To sit around and wait for you**  
 _Rester assise et t'attendre_  
 **But, baby, can't you see**  
 _Mais, bébé, ne vois-tu pas_  
 **There's nothing else for me to do?**  
 _Qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire ?_  
 **I'm hopelessly devoted to you**  
 _Je te suis désespérément dévouée_

 **But now there's nowhere to hide**  
 _Mais maintenant il n'y a nulle part où cacher_  
 **Since you pushed my love aside**  
 _Depuis que tu as rejeté mon amour_  
 **I'm out of my head**  
 _Je suis hors de moi_  
 **Hopelessly devoted to you**  
 _Désespérément dévouée à toi_  
 **Hopelessly devoted to you**  
 _Désespérément dévouée à toi_  
 **Hopelessly devoted to you**  
 _Désespérément dévouée à toi_

 **My head is saying, Fool, forget him.**  
 _Ma tête dit, Imbécile, oublie-le._  
 **My heart is saying, Don't let go.**  
 _Mon cœur dit, Ne lâche pas._  
 **Hold on till the end.**  
 _Tiens bon jusqu'à la fin._  
 **And that's what I intend to do**  
 _Et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire_  
 **I'm hopelessly devoted to you**  
 _Je te suis désespérément dévouée_

 **But now there's nowhere to hide**  
 _Mais maintenant il n'y a nulle part où cacher_  
 **Since you pushed my love aside**  
 _Depuis que tu as rejeté mon amour_  
 **I'm out of my head**  
 _Je suis hors de moi_  
 **Hopelessly devoted to you**  
 _Désespérément dévouée à toi_  
 **Hopelessly devoted to you**  
 _Désespérément dévouée à toi_  
 **Hopelessly devoted to you**  
 _Désespérément dévouée à toi_

Derek n'eut aucun mal à croire que ce fut ce que Stiles avait ressentit. Et il se sentait mal pour ça. Ces deux dernières semaines fut un calvaire sans lui, ayant son malheur sur la conscience. Il s'en était voulu de céder à ses peurs, il s'en surtout voulu de lui avoir fait mal, malgré tout alors que c'était le contraire de ses souhaits. Mais maintenant, il allait se rattraper. Stiles avait raison, le Hale avait aussi le droit à son bonheur. Et quoi de mieux que de le vivre auprès de son âme-sœur.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, il posa ses passionnément ses lèvres contre ceux pulpeuse de son amour. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. L'hyperactif eut un couinement de surprise puis se laissa aller dans les bras de son homme. Des acclamations de bonheur se fit entendre autour d'eux, on pouvait même entendre le ''enfin'' de Jackson et les jumeaux en arrière. Stiles leur fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur sans lâcher le baiser. Ils rirent puis Danny s'exclama.

-On doit fêter ça! Et quoi de mieux que de continuer sur le même registre vous ne croyez pas!

Et il le fit. Danny eut un plaisir de mettre _You're The One That I Want_ , c'était sa préféré du film de toute façon. Le nouveau couple se séparèrent au premier son de piano et Stiles assista à la plus belle chose au monde, bien avant les curly fries. Le sourire de Derek. Un sourire si heureux. Ses yeux pétillaient devant ce tableau. Il le gardera à jamais en mémoire.

-Prêt à refaire la scène avec moi?

-Parce que tu l'as connaît mon Sourwolf?

Derek ricana doucement.

-Viens danser avec moi imbécile.

Stiles ria à son tour et refit les mouvements de danse avec plaisir. Il avait assez vu le film pour le savoir par cœur. La meute les suivit même en arrière plan. Ils chantaient tous en même temps. Les adultes restèrent plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de les voir s'amuser.

À la fin Derek attrapa Stiles et le fit incliner, ce dernier accrocher à ses épaules riant de bonheur, et le ramena, son front collant au sien. Ils reprirent leurs souffles ainsi. Puis, le loup ouvrit ses yeux gris et lui dit avec tout ses sentiments.

-Je t'aime.

Le cœur du plus jeune rata un battement. Il lui répondit la même chose d'un sourire timide. Derek l'embrassa doucement en réponse. Après la soirée, il se promit de conclure leur lien en le revendiquant. Et cette fois-ci, il se jura, de toujours le protéger, de toujours prendre soin de sa moitié et de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal. Jamais. 

* * *

**Fin!  
Avez vous apprécier?  
J'ai eu l'idée en écoutant la chanson, et par dessus le marché, le photoshoot de Tyler Hoechlin dans ce style hyper bandant à aider à l'écriture. *image cover de la fic en exemple.* Rien que d'écrire sa description dans les habits de Danny Zuko j'ai eu un orgasme *KEUF*  
Je veux voir un magnifique fanart de ça maintenant meh.  
Je me suis tapé toute la playlist du film en écrivant ce OS et ce fut fluide, je l'ai fini en une journée XD  
En tout cas, c'est le texte auquel je suis le plus fier, je suis heureux d'avoir créer ce crossover entre mon ship préféré et ce film culte que j'adore *bave sur Travolta, mais bande dur sur Hoechlin***

 **N'hésitez pas de m'envoyer des reviews et merci de votre temps :)  
À la prochaine pour un autre OS et la suite de When The Star!**


End file.
